


Peixes and Piercings

by artsyAquarius



Series: Paper Lanterns Universe [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cousins, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyAquarius/pseuds/artsyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah gets new piercings, and Feferi wants some to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peixes and Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite get the developement I wanted, but I'm fairly happy with it. These two are really cute, so there.

“Hey, Meenah!” Your cousin calls out, rushing downstairs to greet you.  
“Hey, guppy, how’s it goin’?” you grin, leaning back against her couch with your arms folded behind your head. You’d just let yourself in; no one even cared anymore, and besides, Feferi was always overjoyed to see you.  
She stops at the bottom of the stairwell, eyes wide. “Oh…my…god, Meenah!” she shrieks, jumping up and down on her toes.  
“What? Do I got chocolate on my face or somethin’?”  
She shakes her head impatiently and points to your face. “You got your eyebrow pierced!”  
You grin and tap the two gold rings. “You like them?”  
She nods vigorously, her hair bouncing everywhere. “They’re so cool! I love them! But…I’m kind of surprised your mom let you get them done?”  
You yawn, stretching out. “What, you think I actually told her before I got them done?” she stares at you, wide-eyed.  
“So you just went and got them? Without asking anyone?” Heh. She pretty much idolised you; you were a rebel, you did all the things she wouldn’t dream of trying. What you don’t tell her is that your mom really gave you a burst about it, and grounded you for a few days. Not like that stopped you from going out or anything.  
“You know me, Fef. I do what I want; ain’t no one gonna tell me I can’t.” you say with a shrug. You might be over doing the ‘bad girl’ thing a bit, but at least you’re not as bad as Latula Pyrope.  
Feferi frowns, tilting her head. “Don’t you need a signature from a guardian or something?”  
“Nah, I got them done at Porrim’s place. She let me off the hook.” Yup, the tattoo shop Porrim worked at was pretty cool. No one knew you were under eighteen, besides Maryam, so they didn’t press you.  
“Porrim’s, huh?” Fef says, with a sly little smile. “Do you think she’d do mine for me?”  
“Whoa,” you sit up straight. “Are you bein’ serious here? You’re still a li’l guppy; you don’t need metal in your face.”  
She pouts, her big brown eyes narrowed. “You’re only three years older than me! And I’m pretty sure my mom would be fine with it!” she puts her fists on her hips, in pre-tantrum position.  
“Uh, no way, princess! Even if your mom’ll let you, I sure as hell won’t! You’re too little and cute for that, k?” yeah, there was no way she was doing that. You can’t imagine a piercing in her little-girl face. And if this was some way of imitating you….well, she could cut it out. She was fine with her pastel-princess look. Besides, there was only room for one badass in the Peixes family (excluding Fef’s mom; that woman was the personification of badassery herself).  
“Ugh, fine then. I’ll just get a tattoo, then!” Oh hell no.  
“Nope, you ain’t getting one of them, either!” she starts laughing, and you realizing she was riling you up. “Oh, real funny. Way to scare me to death, cuz. I’m warning you, though; if you actually go through with that, I’ll kidnap all those ridiculous octopus things you’ve got.”  
Feferi gasps dramatically. “Not my cuttlefish! You wouldn’t dare!” she remarks threateningly, but her grin betrays her.  
You raise an eyebrow. “Or what? You’ll poke me with your fork?”  
She points a finger at you. “That was when I was little! I thought we’d agreed not to discuss that!” she almost-yells, flustered.  
You laugh. “Nope, never agreed to that. Just keep yourself clean, y’hear? And don’t let Ampora junior boss you around.” You don’t want her to make the same mistakes you did. You doubt she’d hurt people like you did, but you want to be sure. She’s your cousin, and you love her. You’ll be running the Betty Crocker Company together eventually, so you’ve got to take care of her. Even though you squirm at the idea of that place, someone’s gotta look after her.


End file.
